To my one and only love
by Sakura1203
Summary: Its Sakura's birthday, and Li decided to surprise her with a declaration of love. This story is 100% S+S. Please review it =)


**To my one and only love**   
By Sakura1203   


**Author's notes: **This story is inspired by a love poem I read on the Internet, and dedicated to all the S+S fans out there. I'm not really sure the color of Li Syaoran's eyes, but I always thought it's either amber or brown. I just put it as amber-colored, here in this fic. If I misinterpreted it, I apologize. By the way, Sakura and Li are both 16 on this story. Enjoy =) 

**Additional notes:** I just want to let everyone know that the next installment to the 'Christmas Gift' story & the 'Love Card Series' are on the works right now. I'll submit it online as soon as I finish with it. Thanks for your patience. I really appreciated it. 

**Disclaimer:** CCS is own by CLAMP. The poem I used in the story is entitled, _'Crazy in love with you'_ by Sonji Rush. Please don't use it without acknowledging the author. You can find other romantic poems written by her & others @ _www.romanticpoetry.com_. 

******************* 

Madison stood by the school's main entrance gate, studying her video camera as she waited patiently for Sakura to show up. Fortunately for her, she doesn't have to wait very long; for out of nowhere a familiar voice cried out to her. 

"Hi, Madison!" 

Madison glanced up at the source of the familiar voice and smiled, "Hey, Sakura!" She quickly aimed her camera to videotape her best friend gliding gracefully towards her. 

Sakura Kinomoto made a complete stop next to Madison and smiled, "How do you like my new rollerblades?" 

Madison aimed her camera at Sakura's brand new wheels, "They're nice, Sakura." She turned off her camera and looked up at her, "A birthday present?" 

Sakura nodded her head and smiled, "Yeah. They're from my Dad. Come on. I have to remove them." She skated towards a bench next to a cherry blossom tree. Madison followed behind her. 

Sakura removed her backpack as soon as she reached the bench. She sat down, propped her bag on the ground next to her, and proceeded to remove her brand new rollerblades. "You're still coming to my party tonight, right?" Sakura asked as she took out her school shoes inside her bag and placed them on the ground. 

Madison smiled, nodding; "I wouldn't miss it for anything, Sakura." She sat down next to her, "Did you invite Li and Meilin too?" 

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. I have their invitations right here." She tapped backpack for emphasis. "I hope they can come."   
"Don't worry, Sakura. I'm sure they'll be there, especially Li." Madison smiled teasingly, "I'm sure he would't miss it for the anything either." 

Sakura glanced at Madison and sported a blushed. She gave her a warm, slightly uneasy smile. She has to admit though, that she wanted Li to be there at her party more than anyone else on her invitation lists. Since they've been working together, battling and capturing Clow cards, her feelings for him seem to be growing every single day. She wanted to express her feelings for him one of these days, but she still need to find the courage to do so. She just hoped that when that courage eventually arrived, that Li might feel the same about her too. Sakura sighed deeply; her cheeks still remain red as she thought of Li. 

Madison look at her curiously, "Sakura, are you okay?" 

Sakura didn't respond to her question nor move a single muscle. She just stared into space, daydreaming about a certain boy with short brown hair and beautiful amber eyes. 

Madison nudges her shoulder, trying to get any sort of response from her, "Sakura?" 

Like a princess waking from a long sleep, Sakura suddenly blinked into life, "Huh? What?" She looked at Madison, "Oh, Madison." She shook her head, "Sorry about that. I was just thinking about something." 

Madison smiled, "Something, Sakura? Or someone?" She asked teasingly. She knew full well who the main character in Sakura's daydreams is. She's not blind. She knew Sakura have feelings for Li. She also knew Li felt the same. She just hope that one of these days, they would drop the charades, and eventually realized that they belong together. 

Sakura blush bright red and leaned down to remove her brand new rollerblades, "I don't know what you're talking, Madison." 

"If you say so, Sakura." Madison replied with a slight smile.   
  
Sakura stuffed her rollerblades inside her backpack and zip it close before putting on her school shoes. She stood up and glance down at her watch, "I think we better get inside, Madison. It's almost time for our class." 

"Okay." Madison stood up and gathered her backpack and video camera before heading to the school's main building with Sakura. 

"By the way, Sakura? Did you study for the math test?" Madison asked casually.   
  
Sakura froze in shock, "We…we have a math test today?" 

Madison nodded, "I think its based on Chapters 2-4." 

Sakura groaned and slump her shoulders in dismay; "This is just great! I completely forgot that we have a test today," She sighed, "and on my birthday no less." 

Madison placed her right hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, Sakura. I'm sure you'll do just fine." 

Sakura sighed, "I highly doubt it, Madison. I'm not that good in math, remember?" 

"Maybe you can ask Li to tutor you, Sakura." 

Sakura blushed, "Umm…Maybe." She was about say something else when Meilin's voice floated from behind them. 

Sakura and Madison turned around and saw Li and Meilin heading towards them, arguing about something as usual. 

"But, Li. Why can't I go with you at the store after school?" Meilin asked, an irritated looked etch on her face. 

"Meilin. You just can't, okay." Li exclaimed as he struggles to free himself from Meilin's tight grip. 

"But, Li…" 

"Meilin! You're not going with me, and that's final." Li told her with an annoyed look on his face. 

"Fine, then!" Meilin replied as she let his arm go. She crossed her arms around her annoyingly, "But I know this is something to do with Sakura…" 

"What about me?" 

Li gasped. He looked up and saw Sakura standing with Madison by the school's main door. 

"Umm…nothing, Sakura." Li answered, waving his hands for emphasis. He started to blush as he notice Sakura staring at him, a curious looked etch on her pretty face.   
  
"What do you mean nothing, Li?" Meilin asked in surprise, "Aren't you going to the store because of her?" She pointed at Sakura with a glare. 

Li blushed. In truth, Meilin is right. He is going to the store to find Sakura a special gift for her birthday. But he doesn't want anyone to know about it, especially Sakura. But now, thanks to Meilin's big mouth, Sakura might get wind of it. There's only one way to solve his predicament, and that is to deny it… 

"I don't know where you got that idea, Meilin. I'm just going to the store. It doesn't mean it has something to do with Sakura, okay?" Li simply said as he started walking towards the opened door. 

"Li! Wait for me?" Meilin started to walk after him. 

Sakura and Madison exchanged curious glances. 

"I wonder what that is about?" Sakura asked. 

Madison smiled, "Your birthday present, Sakura. What else?" 

"Huh?" Sakura was about to ask Madison what she meant when…. 

_*Ringgg…Ringgg…Ringgg*_

The two girls looked up as they heard the school bell rang. 

"Come on, Sakura." Madison exclaimed as she grabbed Sakura's hand and tries to drag her towards the door, "We don't want to be marked late, do we?" 

"What about the math test?" Sakura smiled uneasily at her best friend, "I think I'll just wait out here until the test is over, Madison." 

Madison shook her head, "No way, Sakura. You're coming in with me." She started to pull her inside the school, "Let's go, birthday girl." 

Sakura sighed deeply and reluctantly let Madison drag her inside the school, *This is not what I have in mind on the day of my birthday *   


*******************

  
"All right, class. Time is up." Ms. Yokomo announced as she stood up from her seat, "Please put your pencils down and pass your test papers to the front." 

Sakura placed her pencil down on her desk and looked down in dismay at her unfinished test paper. She uttered a deep sighed and turned around to face Li.   
  
Li looked up from his test, quirking an eyebrow, "Are you all right, Sakura?" He asked worriedly as he handed his test to her. 

Sakura sighed, frowning, "My math grades are doom." She reluctantly took her own test paper, place it on top of Li's, and handed it to the girl seating in front of her before turning back to Li. 

"No offense, Li. But I hate math." 

Li smiled, "So do I. But I still have to learn it, Sakura." 

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. I guess you're right. I just wish that it isn't so difficult sometimes." 

Li bowed his head, "Umm…if you want, Sakura. I can help you with it." He proposed shyly, blushing. 

Sakura reached out and lightly touch his hand. She blushed, "Umm…Thanks, Li. I really appreciate it." She smiled shyly at him. 

Li froze at the unexpected contact. He blushed profusely and glanced back at her with a warm, shy smile, "Umm…no problem, Sakura." 

Sakura return his smile and was about to turn back around to face the blackboard when she remembered something she have to give to Li. She unzips the pocket in front of her backpack and took out 2 party invitations, "I almost forgot to give you something, Li." "Here." She handed the white envelopes to Li with a smile, "It's my birthday today and I'm having a party at my house later. That is," She looked down at the invitations, "if you're not too busy to stop by." 

Li took the invitations without hesitation, "I…I think I can stop by later. Is the other one for Meilin?" 

Sakura nodded, "Yes. Can you give it to her, Li?" 

Li nodded and placed the invitations inside his backpack. 

"Thanks, Li. Now, don't forget to stop by later, okay?" Sakura smiled and turn back around to face the board. 

Li looked at her back with loving eyes, a slight smile forming on his lips, *I will never forget, dear Sakura. Never… * 

******************* 

Li glance irritably around the huge shopping store to find a gift for Sakura. He can't seem to decide what to give her. He's been standing around the store for almost 2 hours, looking at various merchandises he can find that might interests her. But still no luck, and no time left. Sakura's birthday party is about to start in a few minutes and here he is standing like an idiot in the middle of a department store still short of a gift. 

"Can I help you find something, young man?" A female sales clerk asked him with a smile, "Perhaps, a gift for your girlfriend?" 

Li blushed and look at her, "Well, I'm…" He cleared his throat, "I'm looking for a birthday gift for a…friend." 

The woman nodded with a smile; "For a friend you say? Hmmm…Does this friend of yours have any particular favorites?" 

"Well…I'm not really sure." Li replied, thinking. "I guess something nice and…and…"   
Li bowed his head, feeling his cheeks blush. 

"And?" 

Li sighed and looked up at her, "And…and something that would make her like me back." 

The woman smile with a nod, "Oh, I see…Well, I'm not sure if we sell any charms or love potions and stuff, but sure we can find something that will…help you with your predicament. Come with me, young man." 

Li's face reddens. He followed the sales clerk as she walked to the literature section of the department store. She stopped in front of a display case filled with valuable keepsake items. She removed the dangling key around her wrist and proceeded to unlock the glass case. 

"Here…" She carefully took out a small book and handed it to Li, "you might find this interesting." 

Li took the book from her and examine it with curious eyes, turning it from the front to the back, then back to the front again. It doesn't look like much though. The book was covered in smooth, red velvet; two small gold hearts overlapping each other and a gold arrow on the center of the hearts grazed the front cover. But other than those features, nothing else where on the book until he flipped it opened. On the first page, the words 'To my one and only love' were inscribed elegantly in black ink on the center of the page. He blushed and look at the woman with a confuse look. 

"Keep going." The sales clerk said with a smile. 

Li sighed and glance back at the book. There was nothing else written on the first page except those words, so Li flip the next one, which took him to an index lists. His heart started beating fast as he noticed the titles listed on it. He blushed and glanced up at the woman, "These are love poems." 

The woman nodded with a smile, "How observant you are." She said sarcastically as she took the book from Li and started flipping through the delicate pages slowly, "The contents of this book were written during the late 17th century by a Chinese boy who fell in love with a Japanese girl while he was visiting Japan." She pointed to the book on her hand, "This book; its ink, its paper was 21st century made, but the words inside were taken from the original book itself. The original one can be found at the Historical Museum of Classical Literature if you're interested in seeing it first hand." 

Li gasped at the strange coincidence. 

The woman look up at him and quirked an eyebrow, "Are you all right, young man?" 

Li blinked, "Umm…yeah. It's just odd." He frowned, "I'm Chinese and…and the girl I like," He blushed, "is from here." 

"Well, that is a coincidence." The woman smiled, "Maybe fate is telling you something." She sighed, "Anyway, I think there's a particular poem here that might interests you." She resumed flipping through the pages of the poetry book and suddenly stops to a halt at a particular page that was bookmark by a strip of black silk with a small gold heart attached at its end. She gave the opened book to Li, "Read this one and see if you like it." 

Li took the book and read the elaborately written words on the page. As he read it, his heart started to swell with warmth and love; and he immediately thought of Sakura. The simple words accurately described how he felt about her. How he longed to share his life with her. He uttered a deep heart wrenching sighed and looked up when he finished reading it. He decided. He decided it's time to admit his feelings for her. He was getting tired of all the charades and the hiding and the secrets. He would buy the book if he can afford it that is, and present it to Sakura; and then he would tell her everything. Li turn the book over and look at the price, *2000 yen. * He whispered to himself and smiled, *I can afford that. I just have to cut off some of the weekly expenses to a bare minimum until my allowance arrived; but it would be worth it. * He glanced up, "I think, I'll get it."   
  
The woman smiled, "I see you like it. Would you like it wrapped? It's absolutely free with any purchase. " 

Li nodded, "Yes, please."   
  
The woman nodded, "Over here, please." She walked towards a cash register and rang up the purchase, "That would be 2000 + tax. So, you're amount total would be…" She punch some numbers on the computer, "2050 yen." 

Li took out his wallet and paid her. 

The woman smiled and handed him the receipt, "Thank you," She winked at Li, "and good luck, young man." 

Li slightly smiled, turn around, and walked out of the store. 

*******************   
_*ding-dong…ding-dong…*_   
  
"I'll get it! It must be Li." Meilin cried out as she rushed from the kitchen to the front door. She opened it and saw Li Syaoran outside. 

"Hey, Li!" She grabbed his arm and yanked him inside, "What took you so long anyway?" She eyed the small bag on his hand. She frowned, "Oh! I see you got Sakura's mysterious present." 

Li nodded and glance up to see Sakura standing by the kitchen door. Li caught his breath when he saw her. She was dressed on a pink/white dress. A single cherry blossom flower was neatly tuck stylishly on the left side of her head, a nice contrast to the auburn color of her hair. Li sighed. She looked so beautiful, almost angelic. He blushed when he saw her smile at her. He shook his head and cleared his throat before speaking, "Umm…Hi, Sakura." He handed her his gift shyly, "Here. This is for you. Happy birthday." 

Sakura smiled and moved closer to take the offered gift, "Thanks, Li." 

Li blushed, but didn't say anything else. 

"Are we just going stand here? Or are we going back to the party?" Meilin asked annoyingly. She grabbed Li's arm, "Come on, Li. I saved you a seat next to me." 

Li bowed his head and sighed, *Why me? * He let Meilin dragged him towards the dining room, followed by an amused Sakura. 

******************* 

"Thanks, Madison." Sakura hugged her best friend. 

Madison smiled, "No problem, Sakura. I'll see you." She turned around and started walking towards the entrance gate. 

Sakura waited outside the porch for a few seconds and came inside, closing the door behind her. She walked back at the dining room to retrieve her presents and take it upstairs to her. As she stepped in the room, her eyes automatically settled on Li's present. She walked towards it, took the gift bag, and sat down on the carpeted floor to open it.   
  
"Huh?" She gasped as she took out a velvet-covered book. A small white envelope fell out as she did. She frowned and took the envelope, opening it: 

_Dear Sakura,_   
  
_Hi, it's me. I bought this book for your birthday and hope you'll like it as much as I did. The contents of this book touch me deeply and I would like to share it with you. It described the feelings I always wanted to share with you, Sakura. But doesn't have the courage to do so. I hope this book will do that for me._   
  
_ ~Li Syaoran~___

_P.S._   
_ Please flip the page to where the bookmark is._   
  
Sakura place the letter on the floor in front of her and grab the velvet-covered book. She smiled, tracing the engraved design on the front cover with her fingers, "It's beautiful." She whispered as she flipped the book to the first page. She started to blush and her heart started to beat a little faster when she saw the only written words inscribed on the page, "To my one and only love." She heaved a sighed of relief to finally found out what she's been only dreaming about, "Oh, Li." She sighed again and flipped the pages until she found the one that Li indicate on his letter. She started to read the poem written on the page: 

**Crazy in Love with You**   
_By unknown writer___

_I do not know what to do_   
_I am so crazy in love with you_   
_If you only knew the times I say_   
_I love you throughout the day.___

_I could shout I love you_   
_In hopes that you would hear_   
_I could etch our names eternally_   
_Pretending you are near.___

_Perhaps, I could accidentally tell a friend or two_   
_Then they could coincidentally_   
_Whisper it to you.___

_I could try my hand at writing a_   
_romantic poem_   
_then send it secretly_   
_Maybe I could sing a song_   
_If I could only sing it in key.___

_All I know is the thought of you_   
_The simple mention of your name_   
_Sends my heart a flutter_   
_It makes me go totally insane.___

_As I visualize us together_   
_Sharing our love eternally_   
_Planning our tomorrows forever_   
_Hand and hand_   
_Heart to heart you and me.___

_Therefore, if you should feel a kiss_   
_Upon your cheek_   
_A sense of comfort when you are_   
_Sad and blue_   
_It is the caress of my love_   
_For I am crazy in love with you._

Sakura close the book. A single tear slowly slid down her cheek and fell on the front cover. She heaved a deep sighed, wipe the tears away, and held the book close to her chest. 

"Sakura?" 

Sakura looked up to see Li standing by the doorway. 

"Oh, Li…" She stood up, still clutching the book against her, and walk to where Li stood. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face on his shoulder, "I love you too." She whispered with a blush. 

Li smiled, heaved a deep sighed, and tighten his hold on her, "I love you too, Sakura." 

Sakura smiled and look deeply into his eyes. 

They stared at each other for a brief heart-stopping moment before Li leaned down and kiss her. 

Time seems to stop. The world seems to disappear; and there's only the two them wrapped in each other in a passionate embrace. Finally, after what feels like forever, the couples separated. 

Sakura smiled up at Li and whispered, "This is turning out to be a wonderful birthday after all." 

**~The End~**


End file.
